Honor
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: What if someone was actually transported into the world of Naruto? What would REALLY happen? No pairings, I don't think. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples.

XXX

Tori was alone in the world.

Her parents died when she was young. Her boyfriend dumped her. Her only aunt and uncle moved away to India. She had no cousins. She had no brothers or sisters. She had lost her only true friends long, long ago.

She was alone.

XXX

Tori leapt across the floor, training by herself.

No, not training as Naruto and the other people in that show did. She was on point.

As she jumped into a grand jete (giant leap), she thought about her favorite show, Naruto.

She landed, nearly losing her balance. She quickly dropped to her feet.

As she walked over to the barre, she wondered which character she was most like.

Naruto? Nah, too noisy for her.

Sakura? Too obsessive about Sasuke.

Sasuke? Definitely not. He was too serious.

She guessed that they would have to make a whole new character for her. She smiled at the thought and then concentrated on her ballet again.

As she launched into a series of complicated moves, she wondered one thing: Would she fit in?

She was so deep in thought that when she went to stretch her leg out behind her, she tripped over her own feet and fell on her bottom. She took one look at her startled face in the mirror and cracked up.

She remembered what her former best friend had said. "Sometimes it is good to laugh at yourself."

She got up, still chuckling. She stopped suddenly as she thought of her best friend, Kelsie.

Kelsie had been the best friend ever. She was always laughing and never caught up in herself.

The only time she was actually serious was when she was talking about a boy!

Tori remembered Kelsie having long, blond hair. When she showed up to class one day with her waist-length hair chopped back to just below her ears, all she did was smile and laugh about her ridicules hair cut. She never frowned and she always kept a secret.

She was the best, until Tori moved.

After a few months, the letters got shorter and shorter and they came less and less often. All at once, they stopped coming at all.

As loyal as Kelsie was, there was no way they could continue to write.

After about another hour of jumping and practicing, Tori hauled herself home.

She took a short, warm shower and then got dressed in a hurry, for she couldn't miss her favorite show.

She leaped from the seventh stair onto the floor, startling away her cat.

The sixteen-year-old laughed out loud and smiled on of her rare smiles. She raced to the TV set and turned it to Naruto. She jumped up and down until the theme song came on, and then she squealed her excitement.

She frowned at the TV when the commercials came on.

She suddenly felt herself growing drowsy and weak. She blinked several times, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. Even in her drowsy state, she wondered why the heck she was feeling this way.

She finally collapsed on her couch, closing her eyes.

XXX

There's chapter One. I'll update A.S.A.P. I also have another story in the making. Haha, you will have to wait to find out.

-ZukoKrazy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples thanks for the awesome reviews.

XXX

Tori woke up, groaning. She was sore from her dancing, and she was also sore because she was lying on the ground.

She sat up, shaking the leaves out of her hair and off of her clothes. She stood up and observed her surroundings.

First of all, she was in the woods. Second, there seemed to be no one around. Third, she didn't think she was even in New York anymore.

Tori thought quickly. Maybe she was kidnapped? No, there was no point in that. There would be no one to pay a ransom.

Had she been raped? She felt no different, so that really wasn't a possibility.

While she was pondering this, she did not notice Team 7 and their sensei watching her from the trees.

Since she had no idea where she was, she also had no freakin clue as to what was going on.

And instead of using her abilities to jump quickly into the trees and fire multiple jutsus at the team, (cough, cough –nonexistent- cough, cough) she just stood there, looking blankly around her.

XXX

Kakashi stared at the teenager. She had no forehead protector, yet she did not look like one who would stay home.

She had long legs and a frown on her face. Her hair was down to her waist.

Her eyes lit up as she jumped into the trees, surprising even Kakashi. She then proceeded to kick everyone's but, even Kakashi and Sasuke. Once they were all unconscious, she dropped to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yeah right.

No, Tori just stood there until she figured there had to be a town SOMEWHERE.

She started walking in the direction of the tree where Sasuke was hiding.

Sasuke looked up at where Kakashi was hiding, and the sensei gave a curt nod.

Sasuke threw a couple of kunai in front of the strange girl, startling her.

He at least expected the girl to attack back, but Tori only scrambled away from the tree, and ran towards Sakura's tree.

She did the same thing, only this time she was aided by Naruto.

Tori jumped over the line of kunai knives. She ran one last direction. Kakashi's tree.

This time four sets of kunai knives came flying at Tori. They all landed around her in a circle.

The jounin and the three genin all jumped down from their trees. They surrounded Tori.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out…a rifle?

She shot at the ninjas, who all died. She cried out her victory and turned into Itachi? The transformation jutsu? Itachi jumped into the air and flew towards Kohona to kill everyone.

Once again, like that would happen.

Tori pulled out a pocketknife.

She threw it at Naruto, who caught it easily.

She backed up and stepped on a kunai, which went right through her sneaker.

Tori screamed in pain and Sakura took that chance to throw a punch at the new girl.

She stumbled and jumped over a think line of kunai. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest tree.

Kakashi jumped in front of the terrified girl and held a kunai to her throat.

"You'll need to come with us," he said in a low and threatening tone.

Tori nodded and walked alongside the Jounin all the way back to Kohona.

He pulled out some rope before then and tied up her hands in a flash. She knew who these people were, but she didn't want to say anything about it, for fear of her head being chopped off or something.

As Tori was dragged through Kohona, many people stopped to stare at her strange clothes or her unfamiliar face.

They arrived at the doorstep of The Hokage's place.

They walked in and the Lord Hokage looked up at their entrance.

"Yes what is it Kakashi?"

"Sir, we found this trespasser on the outskirts of town."

"Where is she from?"

"We haven't interrogated her yet."

"Well get to it!"

"Yes sir!" the four ninja chorused.

They then proceeded to lead Tori to the ANBU interrogation center.

TA DA! OK, I'll update A.S.A.P.!

-ZukoKrazy.

Name the name of the band and title of this song and you will get a prize!

I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends now

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting   
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up  
So douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So...so fitting  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up, no

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family 'cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So Progress report: I am missing you to death

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up  
So douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So...so fitting  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up, No

Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you

I've found the cure to growing older  
I've found the cure to growing older

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up  
So douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my most awesome reviews!

XXX

Sorry I haven't updated on forever, but I made the play I tried out for and I have a lot of lines to learn. Also, there are issues concerning ex-boyfriends and that junk. ALSO MIDTERMS ARE ALMOST UPON US! I have so much studying to do. You are so lucky I am updating. I decided that this was one of my best fics so whatever. Ok, I'll stop my rambling and let you read.

XXX

CONTEST WINNER! Icydragon14! She (?) has named every single challenge I have set up for her (Don't be offended if you're a boy and I'm calling you a girl!). She's got totally AWESOME fics that I soooo recommend. If, also, you want some more suggested reading, check out the Favorite Stories or Favorite Authors in my pro.

XXX

The answer was I slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and all I got was this stupid song written about me. It's like the best song ever.

XXX

Tori squinted her eyes. The bright light REALLY made it hard for her to see.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from the light.

"T-Tori."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"What country is that in!"

"Uh…America."

"Unwillingness to cooperate…" muttered the voice.

"Where am I?" Tori almost shouted at the voice.

"You should know."

"Well, obviously, I don't." Tori said even though she knew exactly where she was.

"Kohona."

Silence.

Tori heard someone talking, but she either ignored them or didn't comprehend. _K-Kohona? This can't be true._

_But he said it was, _argued another voice in her head.

_But…it's impossible!_

_How do you know? _

Tori snapped her head up when she heard the voice again.

"Girl?"

"What?"

"As much as this pains me to say this, the Lord Hokage has declared that you may stay in this village." (**A/N** I know they wouldn't do this, but they have to in this story.)

"Wow. Where will I stay?"

"You will be dumped in a forest near the town. You will then have to fend for yourself." (**A/N** Better?)

"Uh…"

It was at that time that three jounin dragged her out of the room. She closed her eyes, and the next minute, she was in a forest.

She looked around and saw…trees…more trees…uh…and more trees.

Tori sighed and started making a camp.

Sorry it's so short. I have to do math homework now, so I'll put in the lyrics and let you guys review.

Oh and if I don't get 5 good reviews, I'm deleting this story.

-ZK

You know the deal.

I've been waitin' all day for ya babe,  
So won't ya come and sit and talk to me,  
and tell me how we're gonna be together always,  
hope ya know that when it's late at night,  
I hold on to my pillow tight,  
and think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that your here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

Chorus 

Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me   
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
Cuz I know, about her (loser), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)

Verse 2.

Tell me why your lookin' so confused,  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend,  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head,   
Because you left her number on your phone,  
(So now after all that's said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame buuut  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way 

(Chorus)

Get out (Leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
(You to be gone)  
Cuz I know, about her loser), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies,(All the lies that you)   
you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)

Verse 3.

I wanted you right here with me,  
But I have no choice you've gotta leave,   
Because my heart is breakin', with every word im sayin',  
I gave up everything I had,  
On somethin' that just wouldn't last,   
But I refuse to cry,  
No tears will fall from these,   
Eyeee-eyeee-eyeees  
Ohhhh ohhhhh

GEEEEEEEEET OUT! 

(Chorus)  
Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
Cuz I know, about her (loser), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies (How did I bought all those lies) , you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time   
(Waste of time)

(Chorus)  
Get out (leave), right now   
It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right (treat me right) but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)  
Get Out (Leave)  
You and me  
It's Too Late (too late)  
You  
bout her (loser), why)  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time

There you go!


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome. I got more than five reviews! No deletion! I am really sorry for the wait. This chapter might also be short due to the fact I have to do a project…due tomorrow. Heh, I better get to work!

XXX

ATTENTION EVERYBODY! Due to recent deletion of other stories, I will NOT be putting in lyrics for you to guess. I'm really sorry. This chapter will be short because I am trying to update all of my stories. Please, read and review!

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Tori and my (totally awesome lol) plot.

Quote: Jack Sparrow:Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid. –Pirates of The Caribbean.

XXX

Tori dumped a bundle of sticks on the ground. She decided that this was going to be her fire.

She had already set up a shelter made of twigs and leaves. And a tree.

She got two twigs and rubbed them together, like she had seen on TV. Surprisingly, it worked. Tori threw the flaming twigs into the fire.

She sat back and looked at her work. She had to admit, it wasn't bad.

Her stomach growled and she snapped back to reality. She frowned and started walking towards the river, hoping for a fish.

For the second time that week, Tori was being watched from the trees. Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten had heard about the strange girl from Naruto. In fact, the whole village had.

Neji activated his byakugan. He found himself reading Tori's thoughts.

I don't believe it. I'm really in the Naruto-verse! Wow. How did I get here? What am I going to do? Who will I turn to?

Neji de-activated his byakugan and thought for a second.

This girl knew about Naruto, but what did she mean by the Naruto-verse?

"Lee, Tenten, I have to speak to you. Come on," Neji signaled to his teammates. The other two nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Neji, what is it?" Tenten questioned.

"That girl knows about us. How much I don't know," Neji stated.

"Maybe we should tell the Hokage. She could be a threat to the village," Tenten said.

"I think we will," Neji agreed.

Tenten blushed and said, "Lee, you should probably restrain her. She might try to escape."

Lee nodded and disappeared while Neji and Tenten did the same.

Tori frowned and concentrated on cooking the fish she had caught.

Suddenly, a boy about the age or 13 dropped down into the clearing. Tori screamed and dropped the fish on a stick.

It was Rock Lee.

She bolted to her feet and backed away.

"I am sorry, but I must restrain you until someone from ANBU comes to interrogate you," he stated.

"But-…" she started.

Suddenly, Lee was behind her and her hands were tied. She was forced onto her knees and gagged. She slumped, knowing she was no match for the shinobi.

"Lord Hokage!" Tenten shouted, bursting into her office.

"What?"

"The girl that was earlier interrogated knows more about our village then we think. Do I have permission to request ANBU?" she said in a hurry.

"Yes, and hurry!"

"Yes, sir…uh…ma'am!" she saluted and disappeared to tell Neji.

Tori struggled against the ropes that held her. She shot glares at the teenager who was watching her with a mixture of hate, disbelief, and perhaps…fear?

Suddenly both teens looked up and saw three figures in masks that looked like a cat, a fox, and a dragon.

All three dropped to the ground. They gave a curt nod to Lee and he disappeared.

The cat walked up to Tori and picked her up effortlessly. The dragon and the fox then proceeded to check her for any hidden weapons. They took her belt, the laces on her sneakers, and the scrunchie. Her black hair then fell to around her waist and she scowled, her blue eyes showing…fear? Anxiety? Uncertainness?

The dragon, fox, and cat then picked her up and proceeded to drag her through the forest, going about 100 mph.

Tori's eyes became as big as basketballs and she whimpered. The cat heard the noise and looked down at the sixteen-year-old.

What the cat saw was almost heart breaking. A sixteen-year-old in strange clothes being dragged along by ANBU, completely terrified. She could have least fought back.

They arrived at the interrogation center and Tori was once again forced and tied to a chair.

An uncomfortable one at that.

A man walked into the room. He was wearing a long, black trench coat and had a beanie over his head, covering most of it.

Tori knew this man and flinched back in fear.

The man smiled.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and you have every right to be afraid," the man stated, smiling evilly.

BUM BUM BUM!

Thank you, everyone, for reading. I know it is short. Sue me.

-Points to purple button-

-ZK


End file.
